A boyfriend for Christmas
by the-slash-round-robins
Summary: In a time of difficult relationships and war, three brave ghosts and a very well known elf get together to give some of Hogwarts’ inhabitants a most unforgettable Christmas.


Title: A boyfriend for Christmas 

Pairing: Harry/ Severus

Rating: M (R) It contains slash, lemon and a lot of trouble!

Summary: In a time of difficult relationships and war, three brave ghosts and a very well known elf get together to give some of Hogwarts' inhabitants a most unforgettable Christmas.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling, we just borrowed them to bring our mad wonderful ideas to life.

Beta: Our warmest thanks to the bright ladies Rakina, Hel Bee and Sterling Dragonfly for their awesome help!

Note: This is the first work of the brave gang of the group "The Slash Round Robins". We hope you enjoy our work. Remember that reviews are always welcomed! 

Note 2: No Half Blood Prince spoilers!

A boyfriend for Christmas Chapter 1 – by Amanda Saitou 

December had arrived at Hogwarts, painting the wide forest that surrounded the castle with an immaculate white, covering the track of a bloody battle that had happened a few days ago, almost purifying it. The cold was so intense that no one ventured outside to take a stroll in the snowstorm, preferring to remain inside the school of magic.

The evil Dark Lord and the brave Boy-Who-Lived had dueled in the same spot a few days ago, and the side of the light had suffered a great loss: Albus Dumbledore. The result of such sacrifice, though, was the unexpected disappearance of Lord Voldemort, which resulted in a temporary truce between the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix. There weren't losers or winners, and as soon as the Dark Lord returned, the war would begin once more.

The new Hogwarts Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, had decided to adhere to Albus' friendly and cheerful spirit now she was commanding the school. To do so, she had summoned staff and students to prepare the Christmas festivities. The holiday, that had always been so special and dear to Albus, would be greeted with a great party to honor the memory of the old Headmaster.

A pair of bright green eyes watched the school at a distance. The figure was covered with a thick green cloak, and long red hair could be seen from the hood's side.

Soon the figure had company - a taller and thinner person, beholder of the most marauder-like smile ever seen at Hogwarts. "Oh, it's great to be back, isn't it?"

The green eyes stared at him. "Yes, it is, my friend," came the reply with a smile. "But we can't lose ourselves in our memories of the past. We have an important mission here."

The taller figure laughed ironically. "Mission, you say. To me it's another of your senseless ideas. I still can't believe that you took that senile old man seriously."

"He's not an senile old man; it's you who got even crazier after being for so long in the other world."

"Me, crazy? Girl, it's you who's crazy by agreeing with the old man.. It's your son that we are talking about. And that – that...argh, that greasy..."

"Don't even dare to go on. Albus is right, they are perfect for each other. If only they weren't so stubborn..."

"I still think it's all madness."

"But you've agreed to come, haven't you?"

"And lose the opportunity of seeing Remus and my godson once more? I'd agree to anything to see them again."

The fragile green-eyed figure sighed, and turned her eyes back in the direction of the school. "Oh, my son, it's been so long..."

"He's an amazing boy. I really hope you're sure about what you're going to do, Lily."

"Potter, if it wasn't enough that I have to accept you as a pathetic imitation of a Dark Arts teacher, do I also have to put up with your whining while I have my breakfast?"

"But Snape, you told Albus that you didn't mind if I took this class. I applied for Potions, remember?"

"Oh, I do remember that. As if I could ever deny something Albus asked me... also, you would ruin the next generation of Potions teachers, it would be a disaster!"

"Then why all that stirring against me? We've been working together for three years, I thought that someday you..."

Snape's thin lips drew a sarcastic smile. "That I what, Potter? That I would throw myself at your feet in adoration like the rest of your fan club? Only in your dreams, Potter..."

"Is this because I took Minerva's place?" Harry was close to losing his temper.

"I have nothing to do with the decisions of that rash woman, brat."

"So why all that ill humor, Snape?"

Severus growled and pretended to ignore his table companion. The truth was that after Albus' death the Potions master felt himself totally out of place among his colleagues, people that also made it clear that they wanted distance from Severus. Except Potter, of course. The boy had self-appointed himself as Severus' protector since Albus death, following Severus everywhere, nagging at him to eat well and take care of himself, and watching his back, always searching for Death Eaters that could be after him. Or worst of all, stopping by every night at his rooms to ask if he was fine, as if he were some kind of five year old brat. Potter was the only one who seemed to really care about him, but a weird feeling made Severus feel sick every time Potter pestered him with excessive levels of attention. And as he couldn't identify the reasons for such feelings, Severus simply reacted with the same rage and annoyance of their previous student/teacher relationship. Still, Potter kept on taking care of him. What could he do if his colleague had nothing else to do except for pursuing him everywhere?

"Come on, Severus, you have to eat properly, your wounds won't heal if you don't do it."

Soon both were arguing again, but such a sight had become so common to the other observers that Severus and Harry were left by themselves with their quarrels.

Except for a small smiling elf, that for some strange reason couldn't take his eyes off the intriguing pair...


End file.
